


Confessions

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anxiety, Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander and Hater are locked in a room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested over on my Tumblr when I was taking prompts and pairings for birthday ficlets. The request I got was from anon asking "wander/hater, shy wander awkwardly confessing to hater or vice versa?? if you wanna." I wanna so I did! It turned out to be a lot longer than a ficlet so I decided to post it here too.
> 
> More fics to come, including the second chapter to The Real Date.

Hater wasn’t even sure how they had gotten in this position in the first place. It was probably Wander’s fault. Most annoying things in his life normally were Wander’s fault. 

“This is all your fault,” Hater mumbled miserably at Wander as he kicked at the floor. There was nothing much to do in this small cell. The bars wouldn’t bend, the walls were too tough, and his powers were useless against the rubber conductors coating everything. He couldn’t even hurt himself just for something to do. Every time he punched something, his hand just hit the rubber and bounced back a little.

Wander was standing in one spot bouncing up and down restlessly, taking great joy in the rubber room. Just watching Wander was making Hater tired. He sat down and glared at Wander. Wander’s smile finally wilted a little. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Wander apologized and sat down across from Hater in the small cell.

“Of course I’m right,” Hater crossed his arms over his chest. “So, how is this your fault?”

“Well, the Simpatizantes are a special race with the power to read feelings, not too unlike the mind readers over in the Pensadores Galaxy.” Wander explained. 

Peepers had left that part out of his report before they had started to conquer the planet. Or maybe Peepers had mentioned it and Hater had simply ignored him. Either way, this was new information to Hater. Still.

“What does that have to do with us being locked up in this room together? Like, I get why they wanted to lock me and Peepers up, but why were we locked up and your Zbornak locked up with my Commander?” Hater demanded.

“Right, well, they probably read my feelings for you.” Wander pulled a hair out from the back of his hand. Then he pulled out another one. He glanced up at Hater and reached for yet another hair. 

“Stop doing that and explain yourself!” Hater boomed.

“The Simpatizantes are romantic people by nature. They read people’s feelings and they just want people to be happy. Sylvia and I were getting along swell with them, then your Watchdogs and Mr. Peepers showed up. Then you came along how you normally do. You know, your big entrance with all your neat powers lighting up the sky and matching your eyes.” Wander sighed with a small smile as he glanced up at Hater. Wander bit slightly at his bottom lip, dropped his eyes to the back of his hand, and then continued to talk.

“I suppose my Simpatizante friends just caught a big whiff of my feelings for you and wanted to make me happy by giving us the chance to be together and talk it all out.” Wander shrugged his shoulders. “So, I’m sorry that you’re stuck in here with me for now.”

Hater uncrossed his arms and glared at Wander. “Let me get this straight. I’m stuck in this room with you all because you felt like being stuck in a room with me?” 

“Not exactly,” Wander shook his head slightly. “That isn’t the feeling they got from me. But the feeling they got from me made them think the best idea for me to become happy was if we were stuck in a room together.”

“This is making you happy?” Hater deadpanned. Wander nodded with a sure, large grin on his face. “Why?”

“Because I like spending time with you, Hater, and if it’s just you and me, I get to spend lots of time with you. I might even get to learn some new things about you.” Wander began to bounce again even as he remained seated.

“You felt like talking with me so they locked us up in a cell.” Hater concluded. “This planet is stupid. The people here are stupid and make no sense.”

“I told you they’re romantics. They’re probably hoping that, well,” Wander trailed off again. Just when Hater was about to yell at him, he continued on his own. “Talking can lead to a lot of different things you know. Friendships can be formed after finding out there are similarities with someone. Misunderstandings can finally be cleared up. Tension can be brought into the light and resolved.” Wander met Hater’s eyes with an apprehensive look. “Confessions can be made.” 

Hater felt his small heart beating agitatedly in his rib cage. Wander knew. Wander knew and he had been trying to tell Hater that he knew. If the Simpatizantes could read feelings, that meant they could figure out what Hater felt for Wander. If they were Wander’s friends, then they must have told Wander how Hater felt about him. Were they trying to torture Hater by locking him in a tiny room with Wander when he knew about Hater’s feelings? When he figured a way out of this cell, he was going to destroy this miserable planet, but only if he could get his heart under control again.

“I,” Hater squeaked and then cleared his throat. “I,” he still didn’t know what to say. Why did he even open his mouth?

“I love you.” 

Hater smacked his hands over his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. Why did he say that? Now Wander was going to reject him and make fun of him. Especially considering how dopey his voice had sounded when he had spoken. It almost sounded like Wander had said the words. Actually, Hater didn’t remember opening his mouth to speak. 

Daring to open his eyes, Hater glanced at Wander. He was still smiling, but his smile didn’t look happy. In fact, it looked like Wander was about to cry. 

“Sometimes talking doesn’t work out like you hope and being alone with someone doesn’t do much good.” Wander pushed himself up to stand and swiped a hand over his face. “It’s okay, I’ll explain to the Simpatizantes that not everyone in the universe shares their romantic views. They’ll let us out and you can go about your day. Sorry again that I got you into this mess and--”

Wander stopped when he felt Hater’s hand on his shoulder. Hater wasn’t exactly sure when he had decided to stand and walk towards the nomad. But he knew that his heart was still beating quickly and Wander’s words were making it beat even faster.

“We’re locked in here because the Simpatizantes knew that you loved me.” Hater stated as he used his grip to turn Wander around. Wander looked up at him from under the brim of his hat but was silent. 

Hater looked away from his gaze before he added, “And because they knew that I loved you so they wanted us to talk and confess since they’re romantics.” He felt the blush on his face.

“Oh, Hater!” Wander squealed and wrapped his arms around Hater’s waist. Hater’s blush deepened and he still refused to look at Wander as the little nomad rubbed his head affectionately against Hater’s robes. 

“Alright, alright,” Hater grabbed both of Wander’s shoulders this time and pushed him away, but still kept his hands on him. “You’re going to shed all over my robes if you keep that up.”

Wander reached up and gripped his gloves, pulling his hands off his shoulders to grasp them happily. “You really mean it?”

“Yeah, my robes are black so your orange hair would show up easily on them.” Wander giggled and Hater finally met the beaming look directed at him. “And yes, I love you too,” he mumbled.

“I love you!” Wander jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hater’s neck. 

“You said that already!” Hater complained even as he cradled Wander’s body. “But if it gets us out of here faster, then you can keep saying it. I don’t mind hearing it. I mean, you’re not singing it at least.”

“I could sing it if you wanted--”

“No, no singing!” Hater glared. He felt a little uncomfortable glaring at Wander when he was right up in his face. It felt like they should be kissing with their faces this close together. “Um, should we kiss or something?” Hater’s face flushed again. “It makes sense, right? If they’re romantics and they want us to be happy, then that means we should kiss.” 

Wander’s grin got impossibly wider even as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hater’s mouth. They continued to kiss even when a Simpatizante came and unlocked their door, telling them that they were free to go. Wander waved his friend away and then returned to caressing Hater’s lightning bolts. 

They were finally pulled apart when Sylvia grabbed Wander from Hater’s hands. She didn’t seem upset. In fact, she was smiling as she took Wander away. “Alright, looks like I’ve got to go. Bye, Hater, I love you!” Wander waved cheerfully over Sylvia’s shoulder as he was carted off.

“Bye,” Hater waved with a dreamy expression. His lips were still tingling as he slid to the floor and smiled contently.

Peepers appeared a few moments later, buttoning his shirt and straightening his hat. “Um, Sir, are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Hater stood and walked alongside Peepers. 

“You were locked up with the nomad, Sir. Anything eventful happen?” Peepers asked, mildly curious as he looked up at Hater.

Hater narrowed his eyes down at his commander. “You were locked up with the Zbornak. Anything you want to report?”

“We’ll leave this planet and the events that took place here off our records.” Peepers decided. 

Hater nodded. “Agreed, although, we might have to think of a new battle strategy when we come across Wander and Sylvia.”

“I’m happy you said that, Sir, because I was just thinking of trying a, um, divide and conquer method from now on. If you take on Wander alone and I focus my efforts on Sylvia, then, well, that might be for the best.” Peepers suggested.

“Peepers, that’s a wonderful idea,” Hater praised as they walked past the smiling Simpatizantes. They both waved happily at the race who returned the gesture as they watched the two gather the Watchdogs and return to their ship. Plans of conquering continued to be discussed in vague, yet promising, plans of future meetings with the wandering do-gooders.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/


End file.
